ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Work
Work Theodore and Hank were moving a container ship to the entrance. When they arrived the ship blew it's whistle to thank them and sailed off into the sunset. The two tugs stayed there, staring at the ship. “If only we could get to go out onto the ocean,” said Hank thoughtfully. “We’re now pullers as well as pushers,” said Theodore. Then Theodore had an idea. “What about we ask the pilot boats to help us,” he said excitedly. “That’s a great idea!” agreed Hank. Pearl and Petra were at their dock when the tugs came. They were surprised to see them. “What are you two doing here?” asked Pearl. “We need your help,” said Theodore. Then he explained his idea. The pilot boats were silent. “We’ll help you,” said Petra. “It’ll have to be in the evening,” added Pearl. “We don’t mind,” said Hank. “We’ll begin tomorrow at five o’ clock. Meet us at the Cargo and Ship Yard.” The tugs whistled and headed off for home. The next day the tugboats worked very hard. Especially Theodore and Hank. They moved barges and brought ships in and out of the harbour. When it was five o’ clock they sailed over to the Cargo and Ship Yard. When they arrived they found Shelburne, loaded with oil containers. “On the ocean, ships are loaded with lots of cargo,” said Pearl, “the same is true with barges. Theodore, you’ll pull Shelburne to the Oil Refinery.” Hank looked puzzled. Then Petra came up alongside him. “You’ll be moving Bobby, who’s loaded with oil drums that need to be taken to the Fuel Pumps.” Hank left with Petra while Pearl and Theodore began their lesson. Pearl and Theodore were a third of the way to the Oil Refinery. “Make sure your tow-rope is tight,” said Pearl. Theodore checked. Once he was sure it was tight, he whistled twice. “On the ocean, you need to look out for obstacles,” said Pearl. Theodore, who was listening to Pearl, almost hit Phillip and Filmore. “Sorry,” said Theodore, stopping in front of Filmore. “That’s,” said Phillip. “Alright,” finished Filmore. Once they’d gone Theodore continued. “That’s why it's important to pay attention,” said Pearl. Theodore was a little shaky still from his close call. “I see,” he said. Over at the Oil Refinery Petra and Hank were starting their lesson. “You have to mind your speed when on the ocean,” said Petra. Hank, who was excited, was going a little too quickly. “Hank! Stop!” Hank stopped. Petra caught up to him. “Watch your speed,” she reminded him. Hank felt silly and he did as Petra told him to. After their first lesson the tugs returned to the Great Ocean Dock. The others were surprised to see them. Theodore and Hank had missed story-telling time. But they didn’t seem to be worried about that. They were worried about how bad they did. “Tomorrow, we must do better,” said Theodore. The next day the tugboats were at the work meeting. “George, you’re to move Owan further out onto the ocean,” said the Dispatcher. George whistled twice. Then they all sailed away for work. Theodore and Hank had serious looks on their faces as they set off for their jobs. Theodore’s job was to collect garbage with Guysbrough. “Hurry up!” grumbled Guysbrough as they went round the harbour. “This garbage is getting very stinky!” “I’ve got to watch my speed,” said Theodore politely. Hank had to bring Truro into the harbour for his annual inspection. “Your turns are so gentle,” commented Truro. “Petra taught me that,” said Hank proudly. “You have to be careful with everything you do on the ocean.” “Indeed,” he agreed. Meanwhile George had arrived to take Owan further out onto the ocean. He had been late and was upset with himself. “Let’s get going,” he said. He buttoned onto Owan, but didn’t make sure his tow-rope was tightened. He started to pull Owan out onto the ocean. As they went along, Owan felt himself slowly moving away from George. “George! George! I’m moving!” George stopped. But Owan drifted away from him. He called over his radio for help. Theodore and Hank were at their dock. Their work had been finished for the time-being. That’s when they heard George’s call for help. “We’re coming,” said Theodore urgently. The two tugs left for the ocean. When they found George, they found him buttoned onto Owan, but looking scared. They could see George couldn’t stop Owan. They quickly and carefully buttoned onto Owan. Once they were sure their tow-ropes were tightened, they whistled and pulled hard. At last, Owan had stopped. “Thanks for your help!” said George gratefully. “Want to help me finish the job?” “Yes please,” they said cheerfully. So the three tugboats moved Owan to his new working spot on the ocean. “Thank you,” called Owan as they left for home. The next morning the pilot boats and the Dispatcher were talking. Theodore and Hank were concerned. They weren’t allowed to go onto the ocean, and should have asked permission. After a long time, the pilot boats and the Dispatcher turned to speak to the two tugs. “What you did was wonderful,” said the Dispatcher proudly. “And because of this, you two have earned the honor of ocean tugs.” The two tugboats were amazed. “It's all because of your hard work you got this,” said Pearl. “Practicing too,” added Petra. Theodore and Hank didn’t know what to say, so they just smiled and whistled in delight. And everyone else joined in. Category:Loco's TT stories: Season 1